Angel Delight Precure!
by That random anime fan
Summary: Alicia Liddle is a normal girl trying to adjust to her new school life at Bellasmith Academy along with her childhood friend Bonnie. But, when she crosses paths with a fairy that goes by the name of Pudding, her life is flipped upside down and is transformed into a legendary warrior known as Precure along with 7 other girls to defend the world from evil, collect the dolce gems and
_Hello there reader, this is_ _ **Kimmikocutie**_ _here!_

 _Firstly, sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes in advance since I'm not exactly an expert with that kind of stuff and I promise you I am doing my best._

 _Also, I've rewritten and redrafted this Precure series so many times before I even thought of posting it on here and I'm still pretty cynical about it if I'm honest._

 _What's most important is that you enjoy it though and if you do please feel free to write a review, it would be nice to hear from you and it'll keep me motivated too._

 _Welp, that's enough of me blabbering on about whatever and please enjoy._

 _And also thank you for reading._

 **••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••** ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There is a world like our Earth that lives in parallel to us. The tall and majestic trees, crystal clear lakes, grand buildings reaching for the soft, cotton clouds hanging from the endless blue sky.

This was the **Wondrous Kingdom** , a realm of love, creativity, peace and magic. And in the midst of this thriving land a luxurious palace stood, inside lived the Queen of the land, Minerva. She stood alone in the throne room monitoring the well-being of the land through a large mirror, the light emitted from it illuminated her goddess-like features. Her long, crimson flowing hair glistened, her celestial blue eyes and her white gown glowed with beauty however her face was clenched by concern. With every image she witnessed on the mirror, regardless of how joyful it was, something felt wrong like a bad event was preying upon them. Minerva sent her three faithful fairy guardians to investigate what could be the cause of this feeling, well at least she hoped it was just a feeling. For a long time now, the queen felt as if a dark power was secretly operating in the kingdom and was waiting for the right moment to pounce. King Erebus. It had to be him. Erebus and his minions had been the direct opposition of the paradise kingdom for centuries and in recent conflict he was sealed away by Queen Minerva herself.

The throne room doors creaked open.

"Mother, is everything okay?" a girl with soft cinnamon skin and scarlet red locks very much like Minerva's, a fox-like fairy trailed behind her.

The queen can running towards the girl and embraced her "Everything is going to be fine my dear sweet J'adore." she gushed.

J'adore's deep green eyes shimmered with concern as she watched her mother stride up and down frantically.

Suddenly, the throne room door shot open.

"Your majesty, your majesty it's him!"

Three panicked voices echoed from the palace entrance door, Minerva turned to see who it was. Her fairy companions all came flying towards her in a fluster. The queen hugged them and said words of comfort to them, she tried to remain calm. "Queen Minerva, King Erebus is coming here~puru!" Pudding, the first fairy began.

"He's already sent his minions to create fear and destruction by attacking the civilians~chuchu!" the second fairy, Macaroon exclaimed.

"And Erebus is after the dolce gems too~miyu!" Mochi burst into tears.

Minerva was thoughtful for a moment then arose, a wooden chest covered in crystalized decorations materialized before her and she grabbed it "I'll hide the dolce gems so Erebus can't get them however this won't be enough to stop him completely," she turned to face the fairies "That's why I need you to go to the human world to find Pretty Cure to protect the universe from Erebus."

"You want us to go find the legendary warriors... _alone_ ~puru?" Pudding sounded startled by this, Minerva smiled warmly.

"You have no need to worry, when my mother created you all she placed some of her power in you so you don't have to panic." she waved her hand in a circular motion creating a portal, the chest filled with the dolce gems entered through it first. "This is a portal to the human world. Go there, find the warriors and collect the dolce gems which will unlock great power to defeat King Erebus."

"What about you~miyu?"

"I'll be fine, now go find Precure!" Minerva hugged the fairies one last time before one after the other they jumped through the spiralling portal. The young queen and her daughter watched as the portal disappeared in front of her.

Loud foot steps thundered up the palace path.

A monstrously large figure clothed mostly in armor, a crimson cape trailing behind and a crown resembling blades burst through the entrance. Erebus had arrived.

"The gems aren't here so don't bother Erebus." Minerva said refusing to turn and face the intruder, she didn't want him to see the look of fear and anger overwhelming her face, J'adore just stared onwards at the intruder.

The king laughed scornfully "Of course there not here you hid them just like your mother did even though you had enough power at that very moment in time to defeat me right here and now, you just blindly followed in your mother's footsteps...how weak!" with those words he lunged at the queen, J'adore quickly summoned a halberd to block the attack.

"It's not blind if you understand why they did it!" J'adore protested, she slashed the king away not making much of an impact but was enough to move him away.

"Princess, what _are_ you doing~ syuru!?" the fox fairy tried to hold J'adore back.

"Spice, I'm protecting my mother of course!" she brushed the fairy off and took a warrior stance.

Smoke cleared and Erebus sprang back at the princess.

J'adore got back up again, ready to take another blow.

"Sweetheart, this isn't your fight!" Minerva created a force field around herself and J'adore.

The princess trip down onto the floor "B-but, I _want_ to help you! I _want_ to fight by your side!"

"I understand that," the queen said softly "However, it's too dangerous for you and Spice to stay here."

" _Mother..._ " J'adore's voice wobbled, almost about to cry.

"I WILL END YOU ALL!" Erebus bellowed angrily beating against the shield standing between him and his nemesis.

"I'm sorry my sweetheart but you have to go!" Minerva snapped her fingers and a portal opened up.

"W-what!? I can't leave you here...alone...not like this!" J'adore threw a hissy fit in mid-air, struggling to get down.

"Princess calm down~ syuru!"

Minerva flicked her finger up, J'adore was hoisted into the air "Again, I'm sorry but it's the only way I can keep you safe...so you can a average me." she waved her hand, J'adore and Spice were forced through the portal.

"J'adore, Spice _please be good_."

J'adore's eyes widened "Mum, _please_ don't talk like that...I don't like it!"

Her mother turned to give her one final smile.

" _Mum..._ " hot tears blurred her vision, her mother uttered something else to her but was too muffled to comprehend.

J'adore used all the strength she had to murmur the words " _I love you..._ " even if her mother didn't hear it. The pain overwhelmed her and broke down into tears.

Spice hugged her and let the princess greave on his shoulder as they fell through the portal.


End file.
